In recent years, a semiconductor integrated circuit chip (an IC chip) used as a microprocessor of a computer and so forth has become a higher-speed processing capability and a higher functionality. In this addition, there is a tendency of becoming increased number of terminals and of narrowing inter-terminal pitches in the IC chip. In general, a multiple number of terminals are densely collected and arrayed on a bottom surface of the IC chip. Such a terminal group as described above is connected to a terminal group of a mother board side in a form of a flip-chip. However, since a large difference in the inter-terminal pitch is present between the terminal group of the IC chip and the terminal group of the mother board side, it is difficult to connect directly the IC chip onto the mother board. Therefore, a technique such that, ordinarily, a semiconductor package in which the IC chip is to be mounted on an IC chip mounting wiring substrate is prepared and this semiconductor package is mounted on the mother board has been adopted.
A multilayer wiring substrate constituted by laminating a plurality of resin insulating layers and a plurality of conductor layers is used as the IC chip mounting wiring substrate constituting this package. Then, a plurality of IC chip connecting terminals to be connected to the IC chip are installed on a principal plane of this multilayer wiring substrate. Then, a plurality of mother board connecting terminals to be connected to the motor board (mother substrate) are installed on a rear plane of the substrate. In such a kind of multilayer wiring substrates as described above, wiring patterns of the conductor layers and IC chip connecting terminals are formed through copper plating in order to achieve a fine pitching thereof (for example, refer to a Japanese Patent Application first Publication (tokkai) No. 2005-272874). Furthermore, in such a kind of multilayer wiring substrates as described above, IC chip positioning recognition marks (alignment marks) are installed on the principal plane side of the is substrate (for example, refer to a Japanese Patent Application first Publication (tokkai) No. 2002-204057).